Enyalië
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: The leaves of memory make a mournful rustling in the dark. The journey of an elf through the past, in bittersweet memories. What will happen when past merges with present, and present morphs into the future? COLLABORATION WITH MAGLOR MAKALAURE. Review!
1. The Hunting Party

**Authors' Note:  
This story is a collaboration between **_**Maglor Makalaure**_** and **_**Aranel Mereneth.**_** We have written the chapters alternatively (this one by Maglor), but we also proof read and edit each other's chapters to ensure they make sense =P So if you have any questions, you know who to ask ;)  
Oh and Voronwë and Gelmir are NOT from The Silmarillion, we just borrowed their names =P Elvish translations are at the conclusion of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer (only because Maglor wants one lol, and this applies to ALL the chapters):  
We obviously do not own anything J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson have created, hence the reason why we are sitting here writing FANfiction =P We only own the characters/events which we have created ourselves.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hunting Party

The Three Hunters slowly trudged through the wilderness, their footsteps heavy from weariness. Legolas smirked as he heard Gimli curse as he stumbled over a rock in the ground. The elf then turned to face Aragorn as the man began to speak.

"We will not walk in the dark," said Aragorn, shifting his eyes to the pale moon shrouded by grey clouds. He did not like choosing for his companions. The last time he had done that, it had spelled disaster. Gimli let out a deep rumbling sigh and dropped his axe with a clank on the stony ground. Legolas remained silent, his eyes had glazed over and the voice of the dwarf buzzed in his ears as if from a great distance. His ears perked slightly when he heard something mentioned about Frodo and Galadriel, but then remained still. The deep sigh from Aragorn indicated that he had made a decision.

"Well, I have chosen. So let us use the time as best as we may!"

Before Legolas could even ask what the man had decided, Aragorn cast himself upon the ground and at once fell asleep. Gimli sat down heavily and removed his helm. "If the moon had not been so shy this night, we would have gone on!" he said, and lay down.

Legolas wanted to sleep; he needed to, but he found that he was restless. A soft breeze blew across the plains and played with the ends of his golden hair, and he found himself thinking of Mirkwood. How many months had it been since Gollum was caught? How many months since…

He closed his eyes and began to reminisce the events...

* * *

"So this is the wretched creature." Thranduil's face remained stony. With an arched eyebrow he gazed squirming figure bound before him at the ankles and wrists. Aragorn gave the rope a yank as Gollum tried to put his mouth to his ankle and bite the thick string off.

"Yes. Please do keep him well. I have had enough of my share of trouble with him." Aragorn held up his hand to show it covered with crescent-shaped bite marks. Some seemed days old, others were so fresh that thin beads of blood were gradually trickling out.

Thranduil grimaced. "I don't know how we're going to control him."

"You don't have to control him, just make sure he doesn't escape. His mischief is nothing to sneeze at. I nearly lost him."

"I will make sure nothing of the sort happens," the king said confidently and turned to his son. "Legolas," he began.

"Yes, _Adar?"_

"Take this creature down to the dungeons. We will figure out what to do with him later."

"Of course."

There was a sharp rap at the door, and a servant opened it. "Your Majesty, you are required downstairs. The officers are back from patrol."

"I will come." Thranduil dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "You two," he said, "can have a chat while I'm gone." He smiled grimly and exited the room, his dark green cloak stirring behind him. Aragorn turned to Legolas.

"Well met, Your Highness," he said with a slight inclination of his head. "I have no need to wonder whether Gollum will be in safe hands."

Legolas smiled warmly in return, though it was a little stiff. "He is," he said. "And please, call me Legolas. I can hardly qualify for royalty."

"Well Legolas. Use the days well. I leave him in your capable hands." He handed the rope to Legolas, "My heart says we will meet again. Fare you well, I must take my leave."

The man bowed and left, leaving the prince alone in the king's magnificent hall. Legolas breathed deeply and began to peel off his gloves. When was the last time he had been this anxious? A sense of foreboding began to creep up on him like never before.

He gasped as the rope in his hands was roughly yanked towards the ground, and he nearly lost his balance. Gollum was wailing, a thin, shrill sound, very painful to hear.

"Be quiet, or you'll be put to a worse fate than the dungeons!" Legolas threatened, narrowing his eyes. Gollum sneered at him.

"Nassty elvesss. They lock us up in dark placess. Poor Gollum has lived in the dark all his life, yess, and then he is walking through forest, doing nobody any harm, and is caught and tied like a thief. Let us go, preciouss! Let us go!"

"I will not," said Legolas sternly. "You will remain bound until you learn how to tie that tongue of yours into a knot. Now come," he tugged gently but firmly on the rope. "You're coming downstairs."

Gollum shrieked and sobbed and begged, but Legolas gritted his teeth and sighed. "Either you keep quiet, or I'll tie this rope around your neck."

That did it. Gollum abruptly stopped making noises and went loose as his lanky hair.

"Better," Legolas murmured, and began to pull him out the door and down the winding staircase that led from the main hall to the dungeons. A guard was lounging in his seat, snoring. He jumped up and nodded hurriedly when he heard Legolas come in, and stared at Gollum. Legolas tucked the leash into the guard's hands.

"Place him in the second-last cell on the left, and make sure he doesn't cause any mischief. Be stern with him, but don't hurt him."

His last sentence made the guard start, for he thought it impossible to control the creature without imposing physical harm, but he pressed his lips together and did as he was told. It was impossible to escape the halls of Thranduil, whose doors were held by magic.

"Be on your guard at all times. You remember what happened when we captured those dwarves." Legolas tapped his foot on the stone floor for attention. The guard gulped and nodded, his head lowered slightly in embarrassment but his eyes shone with determination. How exactly those thirteen dwarves had managed to escape, he would never know. But escape they did, and slyly. And this creature seemed to be more slippery than any dwarf or hobbit. This time however, the guard was indomitable to not disappoint the king or the prince, both whom were dearly respected and loved by the people of Mirkwood.

Gollum tried to plea to them one more time. "Don't lock us up! Oh don't, preciousss!" he wailed, clutching his hands together and rocking back and forth on his heels. Legolas furrowed his brow and turned away.

"Put him in his cell," he said quietly before he began to climb up the stairs. He pitied this miserable creature, but he could not let him go. How did Aragorn manage to carry him all through Mirkwood without letting him go? Legolas would have gone mad if he had done it.

"_Ilúvatar in Eä,"_ he muttered as another ear-piercing shriek tore through the air and bounced off the stone walls. It was a mild swear he had picked up from his father, who happened to utter it whenever he chanced to look at a large stack of paper work on his desk.

He reached his chamber and gently shut the door, leaning heavily against it. A great weight seemed to pull down his shoulders, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the floor.

"Tired, are we?"

Legolas jumped, and whirled around to see a slender servant with jet-black hair sitting in a chair by the bed with his legs stretched out. No other servant would have dared to do such a thing, especially in the prince's own room, but this was Voronwë, and Voronwë was special. He was in a smart yet faded brown tunic and a pair of brown leggings with tacky sandals, with a stained white apron tied around his waist.

"A little," sighed Legolas, coming to collapse in his chair and tug the band out of his hair. "A new prisoner."

"That dark, scrawny fellow?" Voronwë said excitedly as his eyes widened in curiosity. "I've heard tell he's in league with the Dark Lord."

"Don't say it so loudly, Voronwë, and that's only kitchen talk and gossip."

"Sometimes kitchen talk is more accurate than what the messengers say." Voronwë yawned and stretched, scratching his hair. Legolas made no reply. His friend had spoken true, yet he did not want to admit it. The name of Sauron and everything associated with it was black.

"Who was the man who came to see the king today?"

Legolas shut his eyes. He was incredibly weary. "Aragorn, a Ranger from the North."

"A ranger? Well, you don't see those very often around here."

Legolas let out a half-laugh, half-sob. Voronwë was his best friend, but he could be tiresome sometimes.

They had known each other since childhood, when Thranduil had appointed Voronwë as Legolas' personal assistant. Both were twelve years old at the time, and both had a taste for adventure, though Legolas was the one who was allowed to exercise it. They would both loiter about in the gardens for hours, talking, laughing, or simply lying and staring at the starry sky. Sometimes Legolas would take his bow and quiver and teach Voronwë how to shoot, and Voronwë, much to both their surprise, was most excellent at it. Hardly ever did his arrow miss its mark. Unfortunately, they could not practice it very often, since Voronwë had his duties as a servant to complete, and simply did not have the time to learn advanced weaponry like the other warriors. But Legolas ensured that he taught Voronwë enough so he knew how to defend himself.

It was Voronwë's appearance, however, that piqued Legolas' interest. He was very slender, almost skinny, with a long face and silky black hair that was straight as a whip and misty, grey-blue eyes that seemed to change colour according to his mood – sky blue to slate grey to moody navy. Half of his right index finger had been accidentally cut off when he was chopping vegetables, so he had to grow accustomed to using his left hand for writing and the like.

Voronwë had no father, since he had been killed early in an orc attack, but he lived with his mother in his humble servant's quarters. In all his long life, Legolas had only seen it twenty or thirty times. It consisted of two bedrooms, a living and dining area, as well as a small kitchen and bathroom, all lit by flaming torches. Throughout, old grey rugs were thrown on the floor. In Voronwë's bedroom, a single bed was pushed to the one side of the room, and a single desk with two chairs stood between it and the opposite wall, where Voronwë did all his writing. A couple of sketches hung from the walls, one by Legolas, and the other by Voronwë. A map of Mirkwood was plastered onto the door, and another map of the palace below it. It was in this humble abode that Voronwë had lived all his life.

"No, you don't," Legolas replied. "This man claims to be friends with Mithrandir."

"Why would a ranger be friends with a wizard?"

"How would I know that?" said Legolas sharply. "Now go. I want to be in peace for a bit. I am very weary."

"That's easy to see." Voronwë still had that irritating grin on his face. Nevertheless, he jumped up and swept to the door. Just as he was about to exit the room, he spun around on his heel toward the prince.

"Legolas…"

Legolas sighed. "Yes?"

"Er…" Voronwë furrowed his brow, as if searching for words. "You remember that orchestra?"

"The palace orchestra? Yes, but I never go to it. Haven't done so in years. Why do you ask?"

"Well I…never mind," he ended lamely, and scuttled out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Legolas' gaze fixed at the door for a moment, but then he cupped his chin in his hands and closed his eyes. He had intended on finishing some work, but he fell sound asleep in his chair instead.

xxxxxx

The sound of someone banging on the door woke Legolas with a start. He sat up with a groan as he felt the muscle in his back and neck twist uncomfortably from spending the night in a chair. He groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted out one of the windows that had been meticulously crafted between the stone of the underground palace, only to find that it was early morning, as the golden rays of the sun seeped in through his windows and flooded the floor.

"Yes?"

The door swung open almost instantly. "Your Highness, the hunting party is ready." An adolescent elf stood in the doorway, his brown hair scraped away from his face in a loose ponytail.

"I will come, Lithônion. Will my father be accompanying us?"

"He says he has some work to do, so no." He turned to leave, but then paused and scrutinised Legolas' face. "Are you well? You look a little tired."

Legolas ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair. "I am. Never mind, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Lithônion bowed and left. Legolas heaved himself up from his chair and stretched, feeling his joints crack as he readjusted his posture. He lumbered to his closet, absentmindedly flinging out a pair of brown leggings and a green tunic. He washed his face and hastily tugged a brush through his tangled hair. He grabbed his bow and quiver from their place next to his writing desk and rushed down the stairs that lead out of the palace. The party was waiting by the gates.

"Ah, so the prince arrives," said an officer with pale hair pulled back into a tight braid. "And what is the reason for his tardiness?"

"Nothing for you to know, Gelmir," grumbled Legolas as he slung his quiver across his back. His gaze fell upon the youth who had come to him earlier.

"Lithônion, why are you here?"

"Gelmir said I could come," he grinned widely. Legolas cast a weary look at Gelmir, who shrugged.

"He's old enough."

"He's barely thirty!"

"Humans hunt at fifteen, and Lithônion is skilled with the bow in any case."

Legolas ignored him. "Go back to your chamber, boy. The forest is no joke. It's too dangerous for you."

Lithônion's face fell. "But sir! I've been practicing, and I've watched you lot for so long!"

"Watching is not the same as doing, _penneth_." Legolas put a hand on the boy's head.

"Don't argue. Off you go." He gave Lithônion a pat on the back before he trotted off, scowling.

"You dishearten the lad." Gelmir cocked a flaxen eyebrow.

"I'm not disheartening him, I'm teaching him patience. We weren't allowed to even handle a proper blade till we were thirty five."

"So you bear a grudge against him."

"I am only concerned for his safety. And if you don't shut up, Gelmir, I will yank out your tongue," he snapped. Legolas turned to the other warriors. "Are the rest of you ready?"

"We are."

"Let's move."

They mounted their horses and rode into the darkness of the towering trees. Legolas felt the wind sing in his ears, though it did not comfort him. The sound carried blackness in it, all the way from Dol Guldur. He could feel its presence like a smog that refused to dissipate. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the deer that crossed their path.

"Your Highness!" hissed an elf, frantically raising his hand. Legolas cursed and abruptly halted his horse, gritting his teeth.

Gelmir raised an eyebrow. "We held our swords when we were forty, say you, but I think that boy would have had better sense than to make so much noise when game is near."

Legolas merely scowled.

* * *

_**Translations:  
**__Adar = father  
__Penneth = young/little one_

**A/N: Hope you guys liked our first chapter! Please review! We would greatly appreciate it and would love to know what you guys think =)**


	2. Meeting In The Forest

**A/N from Maglor:  
Apologies. The delay was partly my fault. I fell a little ill, and couldn't edit this chapter at a stretch. Hope you can forgive me! :p I'll hand over cookies, promise :D**

**A/N from Aranel:  
Sorry for the little delay, I had a birthday party and couldn't get the time to sit down and write! Don't eat me! Anywho, here is the 2nd chapter! (Thank goodness I have Maglor to edit/fix this! ;] ) Hope you guys like it! =]**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting In The Forest

A slight rustling in the bushes alerted the elf who sat wide awake with his bow in hand. Aragorn mumbled something inaudible in his sleep whilst Gimli snored. Legolas jumped silently to his feet and padded gently across the ground away from his two slumbering and exhausted companions, his boots leaving barely any footprints across the soft, brown earth. With keen elven eyesight, he meticulously scanned the vicinity, trying to deduce the outline of any possible threat hiding from them.

Legolas heard a twig snap and deftly brought an arrow to his bow as he noiselessly bolted around a tree to face the source of disturbance from behind the bushes. He lowered his gaze and his shoulders relaxed as a couple of mere rabbits bounced out and scampered away into the surrounding bush. The elf's mouth turned upwards in a brief smile as he shook his head, and a fond yet somewhat awkward memory from Mirkwood filled his thoughts...

* * *

Legolas sighed as he trudged towards the stables. Despite his brief moment of carelessness, the hunting party had managed to catch a few deer for the upcoming palace feast. Gelmir had boldly persuaded the rest of the party to support his decision to make Legolas "take responsibility for his actions" and "learn from his mistake." Although Legolas was the prince, Gelmir was captain and thus had to be treated as such. As a result, the prince was now preparing for a solitary hunt towards the edges of the forest. Thranduil had forbid Legolas to go deep into the forest alone no matter how adventurous he was feeling – the giant spiders of Mirkwood still haunted the area.

Legolas leaned on the wooden door to his horse's stable and grinned. The dappled grey stallion whinnied in delight and gently nudged the prince's palm. Legolas smirked and retrieved the apple he had placed in his pack and held it out towards his horse as the majestic animal munched it down in a flash. Legolas checked his possessions one last time before he flung his quiver on his back, mounted his horse and cantered out of the stables.

The evening air was cool and the sky clear, allowing all to see the sparkling silver stars against the deep navy backdrop that was the heavens. Legolas urged his horse to slow down as the darkness of the forest enveloped them, partially blocking their sight of the stars above. The prince sat tall and straight atop his steed as he listened carefully for any sound that would alert him to the presence of any animal. He reined his horse to a halt and dismounted as his pointed ears picked up the sound of hooves lightly clopping against the ground. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and silently approached the creature. He peered through the trees and saw a brown stag grazing nearby. He stretched the bowstring and pulled it taut against his cheek and aimed the point of his arrow at the neck of the innocent stag. Legolas muttered a quick apology to the stag as well as a prayer to the Valar so that the animal would not suffer before releasing his arrow. Just as he had hoped, the arrow found its mark and the animal did not suffer for more than a few seconds. Legolas collected his hunt and trekked the rest of the vicinity.

A distant melody caught Legolas' attention. He shook his head and dismissed it as merely his imagination. Who else would be out in the forest at this time? His curiosity got the better of him and he followed the sound. He walked a little deeper into the forest and realised it was the voice of someone singing. An _elleth_ it seemed to be, from the soft, melodious hum. Legolas couldn't help but follow the voice; his body and mind were disconnected. The music was enchanting, but held a sombre note to it. He continued to follow the direction in which the voice came from and stumbled upon a glade. The trees were not so bleak and dark here, allowing the moonlight to drench the space in silvery white. From the corner of his eye, Legolas noticed a little foot dangling from above. His gaze travelled upwards to cruise over the silhouette of an _elleth_. She was sitting languidly, legs dangling, hands folded in her lap, head nodding and eyes half-lidded from elation. For a while she continued to hum and sing, completely oblivious to his presence, until Legolas made the mistake of breathing too loudly; he hadn't realised his mouth was open.

The _elleth_ started and cocked her head in his direction, before gathering up her skirts and scrambling down the tree, rigid with embarrassment. If it had been less dark, Legolas would have noticed her flaming cheeks. He held up both his palms in a gesture of apology.

"I… Apologies, my lady. I didn't mean to stare. If I gave any offence, I am sorry."

"Oh. No, that's all right," she mumbled. Legolas puckered his brow. There was something a tad familiar about her round face and slender frame.

"Would you mind if I continued to listen? You have a marvellous voice."

The _elleth_ shook her head, her dark hair falling down in waves over her shoulders. "No, please. I do not like other people hearing me sing. Not while I'm practicing."

Legolas arched an eyebrow and took a few steps closer to the _elleth_. He often sung softly to himself, but knew he did not possess the talent so well as to sing in front of his friends. "Why not?" he asked curiously. He couldn't see why anyone would undermine her voice, for it really was quite lovely.

The _elleth_ shrugged and folded her arms across her chest, averting her eyes.

"Er... you have a really nice voice you know," Legolas tried once more. "Why would you not want to share it?" The _elleth_ sighed.

"I just don't." She began to make circles in the ground with her foot. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "Apologies, my lady," he said, his voice tainted with a touch of sarcasm. "I bid ye farewell. If you find my presence that disgusting, I shall leave."

She looked up, her mouth slightly open. Hunter or not, he had no right to speak to her like that. "Fine then. Leave." Her tone did not match the disdain encased in her face.

A brief moment of an awkward silence passed between the two elves as they glared at each other. Finally Legolas passed a hand over his eyes, and sighed. "I am sorry. I should not have spoken so. Forgive me."

Her shoulders relaxed a little, and she shook her head. "Nay. It is my fault too. I apologise."

This time, a more comfortable silence passed between the two elves. Legolas' brow furrowed in puzzlement. "I have never heard, or seen you here before. Are you not from Mirkwood, my lady?"

The _elleth_ averted her gaze up to the trees, shifting her weight side to side. "Yes, originally. I returned last week after spending many years in _Imladris_. I was staying with relatives whilst I took singing lessons." She glanced at Legolas and blood pooled to her cheeks. "I wasn't always that good, you know." Legolas chuckled and leaned on another tree opposite the _elleth_, placing a hand on the hilt of his dagger that was tucked into his belt.

He gazed at the _elleth_ who had begun to hum a slow melody to herself. She was not extraordinarily pretty, yet her dark locks and pale blue eyes were pleasantly charming. Still, there was something about her that screamed familiarity. His brain continued to nag him. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and looked up to see the _elleth_ tilt her head to the side before straightening resolutely.

"I must take my leave now," she said, smiling and nodding diffidently at him. Legolas nodded his head and bowed in farewell. She began to walk away, with slight haste in her step. Legolas watched her leave and then hastily called out. "My lady! Wait."

She stopped and looked at him enquiringly. Legolas chuckled and placed his hand over his heart as per elven custom. "Pray excuse me. I did not even tell you my name. I am Legolas Thranduilion."

At that the _elleth's_ eyes widened. Her eyes flicked from his boots to his hair; her jaw was slack. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before snapping it shut.

"Well met, Prince of Mirkwood. Perhaps you will be in for a surprise tomorrow." With that she bowed and walked quickly away, leaving a rather befuddled Legolas to stare after her.

"Now then," he thought to himself. "She is rather the queerest girl I've ever met. She did not even tell me her name."

xxxxxxx

Legolas groaned as he shook his hand furiously, throwing down his quill. How long would this damned paper work take? Sometimes he felt his father overdid it, especially when it came to ordering his son to finish his own documents. He glanced out the window to find the sunlight bright and warm.

"I shall have to finish this before one o' clock, or _Adar _will have my head."

He sighed and picked up his quill again, scratching his cheek with the feathery end. A knock came at his door.

"Come in."

He heard the door creak open, and his father's voice follow. "Legolas! May I introduce our guest from _Imladris_."

Legolas lazily turned to utter a greeting, but stopped short and gaped when he saw who was standing by the king. Thranduil placed a hand on the _elleth's_ shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Legolas, welcome back Líriel. She used to dwell in these halls when she was a child, and if I remember correctly, you two were friends?"

The quill slipped from Legolas' hand and he got up hastily, scattering his papers.

"Legolas!" scolded his father. "You're not making the best impression. I insist you show her around." He leaned close to Líriel and tried to suppress a grin. "Don't mind him. He can be a complete buffoon sometimes, I am sorry to say."

"It is no trouble," she replied, keeping a wary yet twinkling eye on Legolas.

"Well," said Thranduil doubtfully. "I'll leave her to you, Legolas. Be kind to her, and for Manwë's sake, shut your mouth, it's terribly vulgar." Thranduil threw a final look at Legolas and exited the room.

"This. You. _Why?_" asked Legolas through clenched teeth. "You never told me your name! Do you find it terribly amusing that I had no idea who you were while you already knew who I was?"

Líriel turned her head to one side, half in embarrassment and half in contempt. "I had no idea who you were. Do you think I was not equally shocked when you told me your name?"

Legolas had not thought of it that way. He sighed through his nose and collapsed on his chair. He looked so miserable that Líriel felt obliged to change the subject.

"You have changed much, Prince Legolas," she said, putting her hands behind her back like an elfling.

"We all have," Legolas murmured. He felt a weight on his shoulders and his once erect posture had slackened.

Líriel opened her mouth and shut it again. She nervously glanced up at the prince. Finally, she whispered, "What ails you, Your Highness? What burden do you bear that makes you suffer so?"

Legolas stared, surprised at her. Líriel gulped and unobtrusively lowered her eyes. "You do not have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable. Forgive me for any offence, my lord. I was too bold."

Legolas' mouth twitched upwards at her bashfulness. "There is no apology needed, for I have not taken any offence." This time, it was Líriel who stared, stunned at him. Legolas continued. "Please, call me Legolas. Speak to me as a..." he hesitated, "as a friend would. There are not many who do tell me their honest opinion. Except for my father that is, and Voronwë." He grinned ruefully.

Líriel nodded her head slowly and smiled timidly. "I can see you share a close bond with your father. You always did. I remember a time when we were both young, where you would not release the end of his robes on your begetting day." She laughed, a light, chiming sound. "He was hunched over dragging you along for half the night!"

Legolas' cheeks flamed in embarrassment. "You remember that?" He felt guilty that she could remember him so clearly, and he could only recall fragments of her in his childhood.

Líriel nodded her head and smirked. "I do. That was the same night you dropped venison on my dress. My mother was most displeased."

Legolas chuckled at the memory and his shoulders became less tense. Líriel's eyes shone with amusement. "Voronwë almost jumped out of his skin when his mother told him to help clean up the mess."

The humour vanished slightly from Líriel's face and she smiled tentatively. "Tell me," she began. "How is Voronwë?"

"He fares well. Tiresome as he can be, I would not have survived without him." Legolas ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Allow me to show you what all has been altered," he offered, standing tall and courteously extending an arm out to her. Líriel smiled shyly up at him, for she barely reached above his shoulder in height, and took his arm, allowing him to lead her out of the room towards the king's halls.

xxxxxxx

Legolas flung the door open and grinned as a startled Voronwë fell from his awkward position in his armchair. Voronwë grumbled as he slowly rose to his feet, only to collapse back onto the cushioned armchair again. "What's got you in a frenzy?"

Legolas beamed as he shut the door to his room and began to remove his weapons. "I met someone today."

Voronwë's eyebrows rose as he gazed expectantly at his friend. Legolas chuckled as he placed his bow and quiver by his writing desk and came to sit in another velvet armchair opposite his friend.

"Well, who did you meet?"

Legolas winked at Voronwë. He enjoyed teasing his friend. "An _elleth_."

Voronwë stared blankly at the prince. "I thought you had to do paperwork for the king."

"I did."

Voronwë's brow crumpled in confusion. Legolas laughed and began to explain.

"Not just any _elleth_, Voronwë."

"Then who?"

"Someone you and I once knew very well."

Voronwë shut his eyes as he tried to remember who it could possibly be that his friend was talking about. Legolas shook his head and poured some wine for himself, and then began to refill his friend's glass. Voronwë huffed in frustration. "Who in _Arda_ are you going on about, Legolas?"

"Líriel." Legolas chuckled and clapped his hands. He did not see the shadow that passed over Voronwë's expression at the mention of the name as he took a deep drink from his glass. He reclined against the cushioned back of his chair and propped his feet up.

"Don't you remember her?"

Voronwë nodded his head affirmative. "How could I not?" he murmured and glanced up at Legolas with a timid grin. "We used to play games with her all the time when we were elflings."

Legolas nodded his head and took another gulp from his drink. "Caterpillars," he said suddenly.

"_Caterpillars?_ Valar, Legolas, what is wrong with you? Wait, don't answer that."

Legolas chuckled and began to swirl the liquid in his glass. "Don't you remember that prank Líriel and I used to play on you where we would shove caterpillars down your shirt and in your shoes?"

Voronwë's eyes flashed for a moment and changed from grey to a stormy blue. "Yes, I do remember."

Legolas shook his head and laughed once more, tipping his head back as he took another drink. "Both our Adas gave us such a good yelling when he found out that we had ended up putting caterpillars in the cook's bread dough."

Legolas smirked fondly at the cheeky memory as he continued to swirl the drink in his glass. Voronwë placed his unfinished wine back on the small table and stood abruptly, startling Legolas from his reverie.

"I must rest now," Voronwë said, his voice slightly stiff. "I have an early start in the kitchen tomorrow." Legolas glanced up at his friend and Voronwë smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. He gave a brief inclination of his head before walking out of prince's chambers, shutting the door with a dull thud behind him. Legolas sighed and continued to swirl his wine, lost in the deep red whirl of the liquid.

* * *

_**Translations:  
**__Elleth = female elf  
__Imladris = Rivendell  
__Arda = Middle-Earth_

**A/N: Please review! Let us know what you think of ****Líriel**** ;)**


	3. Conversations

**A/N from Aranel:  
We are deeply sorry for the great amount of time it took to publish this chapter! Maglor was very busy with exams, so I took over writing this chapter and it took a while to edit. For that reason, we apologise if the editing for this chapter is not entirely up to scratch. The beginning is taken very loosely from the book, so anything you recognise is Tolkien's words, not ours. Nevertheless, we hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. A HUGE thank you to all our reviewers – especially** _**Pandora404, The Hobbit Ivy, **_**and **_**Mairenn.**_** We really do appreciate it, and have tried to fix any errors you guys have found to the best of our abilities =)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversations

Legolas heard the footsteps of Aragorn as the man jogged over the rocks in front of him, followed by a puffing Gimli. The trio paused to gaze across the plains of Rohan before continuing their pursuit. Aragorn was slightly hunched over as his energy drained; his sprinting had now slowed to a nimble jog. They travelled in silence, the only audible sound of their presence being their deep panting as their feet leapt over the earth.

Aragorn called over his shoulder for the bickering dwarf and elf to hurry. Legolas grasped Gimli's arm to prevent the dwarf from tumbling over Aragorn, who had suddenly dropped to his knees, listening intently. Legolas swept his eyes over the plains, and with the help of his elven eyesight, deduced the tiny figures of men on horses in the distance. He placed a hand over his eyes to shield the glare of the afternoon sun and Aragorn sprung to his feet.

"Riders!" the man cried. Legolas peered closer, blocking out the voices of his two comrades as they tried to determine who it was heading in their direction.

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits," the elf said, disappointed. Gimli's shoulders sagged.

Aragorn explained to an irritated Gimli that the riders were of the Rohirrim. Hoping that the men of Rohan had not yet succumbed to the darkness of the growing shadow, Aragorn took a deep breath and cried: "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

Gimli cast a wary glance up at Legolas, who reached down and gripped his friend's shoulder. They silently watched as a troop of riders galloped towards them.

The hoof beats grew in cadence and volume as the riders neared, the neighing of horses amplifying with each stride the majestic steeds took. The elf flashed a wary gaze to Aragorn and his eyes glazed over slightly as his mind travelled back in time...

* * *

"Ah, so His Highness finally decides to join us," Gelmir said dryly as Legolas bounded down the steps to the training field. Legolas shot him a glare, his eyes then narrowing at the shorter figure standing next to the captain of the guard. Lithônion smiled sheepishly up at the prince and shifted uneasily under the prince's scrutinising gaze.

"What is he doing here, _again?"_ Legolas asked Gelmir. His tone was stern as he turned to Lithônion. "I thought I told you that you are too young for this standard of training yet, Lithônion."

Lithônion opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to it by Gelmir instead. "Lithônion has shown capability beyond his years," the captain said. "He is not as young as you think, Legolas. The darkness grows. I do not blame him for wanting to learn how to defend himself and his people."

"But that is what _we_ are for, Gelmir!" Legolas sighed in exasperation. His voice turned to a soft whisper. "I do not want to place the people of Mirkwood under further threat than they already are. Especially not a child."

Gelmir's demanding expression softened minutely at the prince's words. "He is not a helpless child, Legolas," he whispered, clasping the prince's shoulder in support. "We all know how far the hand of shadow had reached us. Now is the time more than ever that the youngsters should learn the art of defence."

Legolas glanced wearily up at Gelmir and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. He squinted through the daylight down at Lithônion and smiled timidly. "Come, young one. Show us what you can do."

Lithônion beamed up at the prince and joined the other archers of the guard at the practice targets. Legolas observed intently as the young elf swiftly notched an arrow and released the bow string, the arrow hitting just off the centre of the target. Legolas' eyebrows rose, impressed by the youth's talent. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Voronwë descend the steps to the practice fields, seating himself on the bottom step. Legolas passed a questioning look towards his friend. Voronwë, recognising the silent query, motioned for the prince to continue his work. Giving Voronwë a firm nod once realising that the matter could wait, Legolas continued to watch Lithônion skilfully use the bow. Legolas glanced back once more at Voronwë, who had now tucked his knee under his chin, intently watching the training session. The prince then turned and called to Lithônion, tossing a blunt practice sword to him.

"Watch your feet," Legolas said gently as Lithônion stumbled again. Moving in a circle, the two elves parried, the force of their blows increasing with each stroke. A couple of archers stopped to watch the heated sparring, the sound of metal clashing echoing across the field. Lithônion turned sharply and swung at Legolas. The prince grunted as dodged the blade and hastened his attacks. With a rapid twist, Legolas forced Lithônion's sword from his hand and place the point of his blade at the hollow of the youth's throat. There were a few seconds of silence between the two elves, the only sound being their shallow, heaving breaths. Wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of the sleeve of his tunic, Legolas extended a hand to Lithônion and pulled him to his feet. Lithônion peered anxiously up at the prince, and Legolas broke into a grin.

"Good work, _penneth_." Lithônion beamed at receiving the prince's praise and suddenly remembering his manners, politely inclined his head in thanks. Legolas smiled and ruffled Lithônion's brown hair. "You have much potential. You are good, but you need to be better. Keep practicing." Lithônion's brow furrowed and his face fell. Legolas patted Lithônion on the back and led him back to the main arena for a drink, turning abruptly when he heard Voronwë calling his name.

Voronwë strode swiftly across the practice field towards his friend. "What is it, Voronwë?" Legolas asked curiously. Voronwë took a breath.

"The king requests your presence once you are done with practice, Your Highness," Voronwë said in his deep voice.

"I will go to him once I have had a drink," Legolas replied as he walked over to the small table the warriors kept for refreshments. Voronwë followed and inclined his head in greeting to Gelmir, Lithônion, and a few other warriors who had paused from their training for a break. Legolas eagerly gulped down a glass of cool water and grimaced at the brown stain over the white cloth tied around Voronwë's waist. "What happened to you?"

Voronwë glanced down and shrugged. "I was baking a cake for the palace orchestra tonight." Voronwë winked at Lithônion who grinned. "Speaking of the feast tonight, your father expects you to arrive before the guests do this time, Legolas."

Gelmir smirked and a few warriors nearby sniggered at Voronwë's light repartee. Legolas frowned at him and proceeded to refill his cup. "As much as I enjoy Ada's feasts, they are very tiresome," Legolas retorted. "Especially when one is expected to dance with half the maidens in the hall. Unless of course, you would like to take my place?"

Voronwë's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Legolas placed his now empty cup back on the table and accompanied by Voronwë, leisurely headed back in the direction of the underground palace.

xxxxxxx

"You called for me, Adar?" Legolas said as he walked into the king's study, closing the door gently behind him. Thranduil looked up from his paperwork and reclined in his chair, motioning for his son to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. Legolas sat, his arm dangling lazily from the armchair. The two royals sat in a comfortable silence as Thranduil shuffled some paperwork to form a neat pile on the edge of his desk. The king observed the prince before him, his hair matted with perspiration from training. Thranduil smiled tenderly at Legolas and propped his feet up on a footstool beneath the desk.

Thranduil began to speak, however noticed that his son merely continued to gaze at the floor, lost in thought. "Legolas?" The prince jolted from his reverie and raised his eyes.

"Sorry, Ada," Legolas sighed. "I was... distracted."

"I could see that," Thranduil chuckled. "You seem weary. Intense practice session?"

Legolas shook his head. "Lithônion, the young one, has proven himself to be quite a formidable warrior for his age," he began. Thranduil's brow rose in interest. "But he still has a long way to go before he is prepared to face battle."

"Is that it, Legolas? Tired out by a young elf?" Thranduil joked. Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"Nay, Ada. I have been a little weary as of late."

Thranduil's grin fell from his face and he leaned forward in his chair, studying Legolas' expression. "_Ion nin_, what is wrong? Are you not sleeping properly?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Are you feeling... restless?"

Legolas nodded.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock. "You do not long for the _sea_ yet, do you? You are too young!" The king's voice came as a broken whisper. The prospect of his only child and family leaving him frightened him greatly.

Legolas started. "Nay, Ada! Do not worry, I have not heard the gull's cry as of yet." Legolas calmed as he saw his father heave a sigh of relief. "I'm not going anywhere, Ada."

Thranduil nodded and smiled softly. "Good. That is good." Legolas relaxed in his seat, satisfied that his response had reassured his father. Both elves sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Thranduil sniffed and recoiled in his chair.

"Ai! Legolas, dear boy do go clean yourself up!" Legolas laughed and stood, draping an arm over the king's shoulders. Thranduil swatted his arm away, ordering him to go and bathe. "I want you ready and in the hall at six o'clock._Sharp._ No excuses like last time. Now shoo!"

Legolas smiled and exited the king's study. Thranduil watched his son's form retreat down the corridor and out of sight. The king glanced at the golden sun from his window and glowered down at his paperwork. He shrugged and threw his cloak on. He would enjoy the remainder of the day while it lasted. The paperwork could wait.

xxxxxxx

Legolas found himself humming the tale of Beren and Lúthien as he continued his trek through the corridors towards his chambers. Turning a corner sharply, he collided with a smaller figure. The person cried out, startled, and tumbled to the floor, bringing the prince to greet the cold, stone floor as well. Legolas shook his hair out of his eyes and glanced up, about to apologise to the poor elf that he had bumped into, only to snap his mouth shut, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Are you not going to help me up?" Líriel teased, a grin upon her face. Legolas' face turned even redder as he mumbled apologies and gently helped the maiden to her feet.

"What could the prince possibly be thinking as to not even pay attention to his surroundings?" she queried, her eyes twinkling in humour. Legolas chuckled and glanced at his boots, suddenly finding the specks of dirt on them to be very interesting.

The prince shrugged and glanced up at Líriel. "Many things, my lady," he replied, his expression became sombre. "The shadow grows closer, I can feel it." His voice had dropped to a whisper now. "I fear Middle-earth will not have many peaceful days left to enjoy."

Líriel sobered and nodded her head. Her dark hair fell in waves over her right shoulder, and Legolas noticed that strands of her hair seemed to turn somewhat bronze in the sunlight. "I have felt it too," Líriel agreed. "The darkness deepens every day; the forests of Mirkwood are also falling under its spell. I fear for the future of Arda."

Legolas nodded his head. "I worry greatly for the people of Mirkwood as well," he began. "The time of the elves is ending quickly. Too quickly."

Líriel turned her eyes up to the prince, her gaze piercing. "You do not tire of Middle-earth yet?" she asked, mildly surprised. Although she knew that the prince was merely a few years her senior, he had seen his fair share of tough battles and the tragedies that darkness could bring in his lifetime. Legolas' mother also had sailed whilst he was still an elfling due to an unfortunate attack, and all the citizens of Mirkwood knew that the king and prince of their realm sorely missed her.

Legolas raised his grey eyes, observing her blue ones. "No, I do not," he said softly. "But I feel... hollow. As if there is something that I must yet experience before I leave these shores..." Líriel broke their eye contact as his voice trailed off.

Legolas shuffled his feet and turned his gaze out the window. Líriel blinked a few times, deciding to change the subject. "Are you coming to the orchestra tonight?"

Legolas started and nodded his head. "Oh, I am supposed to be bathing right now! I'm sorry, Líriel. I must take my leave, or my father will have my head."

Líriel's eyes brightened somewhat and she called out hastily at his retreating figure. "I shall see you tonight then, Legolas."

Legolas paused and turned back to face her, opening his mouth as if to say something. Hesitating, he shut his mouth with a snap and bowed. "I shall see you later then, Líriel." Líriel smiled back and watched his form retreat down the hallway and up the stairs, before turning to the corridor that led to her own chambers.

* * *

_**Translations:  
**__Penneth = little one.  
__Ion nin = my son._

**A/N: Sorry that was a little shorter than usual, and a bit bland. The pace of things will pick up soon ;) There are many exciting things to come... yess preciousssssssss =P Good? Bad? Please review!**


	4. The Orchestra

**A/N from Aranel:  
SOOOO SORRY this hasn't been updated in such a long time! Maglor had a big block of exams going so the editing process took a while. We both love this story, but please bear in mind that we are students, hence school work does (sadly) take priority. If we don't update for an extended period of time, you guys now know why. Thank you everyone for your patience, and also to all who reviewed! We really appreciate it =) To try and make it up to you, we made this chapter is a bit longer than usual ;) Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Orchestra

Aragorn and Legolas sat in silence beside one another, sheltered from the frosty wind by the boughs of the grand trees of Fangorn. The trio had been reluctant to rest that night after spying a hooded man in the forest. Fearing that the cloaked man was Saruman in disguise, they had their senses on high alert for any suspicious activity. Gimli, after trying his best to stay vigilant, eventually allowed his drooping eyelids to shut in rest. Legolas sighed, irritated at the loud noises emanating from the sleeping dwarf beside him. His looked over to Aragorn and noticed the man's pipe hanging loosely from between his lips with his head lolled back. The rustling of leaves jerked the man from his state of drowsiness and he straightened his back.

"Sleep, Estel," Legolas said softly. Aragorn's eyes darted towards the moon, now sinking lower in the sky. However, the man did not budge.

Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness. "Aragorn, you are of no help if you are half alive," he chided. "Go and rest, I shall keep watch."

Araogrn hesitated, before he nodded in agreement. Stuffing his pipe into the pocket of his tunic, he clambered over to his Lothlórien cloak spread out on the floor next to Gimli. As soon as Aragorn collapsed onto his makeshift bed, he instantly succumbed to slumber, leaving the elf to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Thin rays of the sun slowly began to penetrate through the heavy treetops of Fangorn, making the dark forest seem slightly less dense. Legolas reached for a fallen stick and gently poked Gimli's stomach. His friend did not stir. Legolas trailed the stick up towards Gimli's beard and poked his friend again. The dwarf merely muttered and rolled over in his sleep, the volume of his snoring increasing. Legolas shook his head and feeling weary, he leaned back against the tree trunk and with the stick, absentmindedly began to draw circles in the leaves on the forest floor, briefly allowing his mind to drift...

* * *

Gelmir, Legolas and Voronwë strode quickly down the corridors of the palace, their guards trailing behind them. Turning a corner rapidly, they descended a winding staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Legolas bit his lip and winced as the shrieking of Gollum increased in volume. Voronwë shared a glance with his friend when the screaming and howling began to cause their sensitive ears to throb. Gelmir flinched as he nodded to the guards outside Gollum's cell. Once the guards had left the area, he glared down at the creature, thrashing around on the floor, pulling against the restraints around his wrists and ankles. With his patience hanging by a thread, Legolas took a bold step towards the cell and crouched. Gollum, noticing the change in position, stopped his screaming for a split second, before bursting into a racket all over again. Banging his forehead once on the metal bars of the cell, Legolas groaned and rose to his feet once more, casting an aggravated look to his captain. Gelmir's eyes narrowed.

"_Quiet_!" Gelmir barked. Gollum, startled by the sudden order and fierce gaze of the Mirkwood captain, reduced his commotion to hissing and wheezing instead. Voronwë's shoulders sagged in relief and he removed his hands from his ears.

"Nasssty elvesss!" Gollum hissed. "Always keeping us locked up without reason, not giving us raw food to eats! Mean elvess keeping us prisoner in ropes, precious! _Gollum, Gollum." _He clawed at his bound ankles.

This time, it was Gelmir who crouched to Gollum's level and peered directly into his eyes. "Tell us what you know," he ordered.

Gollum shook his head. "We swears!" he began, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Sméagol swears on the, on the preciousss, not to say anything! Nothing!"

Gelmir glanced back up at Legolas and nodded his head towards Voronwë. Clearing his throat in a business-like manner, Legolas turned to Voronwë. "Voronwë, I must ask you to leave. Dark matters must be dealt with at present." Voronwë nodded, but although he strove to conceal the hurt in his eyes, it shone painfully clear. Legolas arched an eyebrow briefly. It was quick, but enough. Voronwë coughed, inclined his head in a slight bow, and left dutifully. He closed the door behind him and disappeared up the staircase. Gelmir, who had been watching intently, turned back to face Gollum, who continued to struggle against the ropes that bound him.

"What 'precious?'" Gelmir asked quietly.

Gollum shook his head and began to whimper.

"Answer him! Or your punishment will not just be the ropes that bind you," Legolas threatened, crouching down alongside Gelmir and resting his hands on his knees. Gollum's shoulders began to shake.

"The preciousss! Shiny and, and round and it is preciousss, my love. And the orcses wants it. They wants it for -" Gollum broke off as sobs racked his bony frame.

"Whom do they want it for?" Gelmir whispered darkly.

Gollum raised his pale eyes to the captain's face. "_Him._ They wants the precious for _Him!"_

Legolas shared a distressed look with Gelmir, and then turned their attention back to Gollum. "Who is _Him?"_

Gollum's sobs halted suddenly and his face paled even more. His limbs began to shake and his chest heaved. "Mmmfff... mmmfff... PRECIOUSSS!"

Gelmir sighed and bowed his head as Gollum's shrieking resumed once more. Legolas stood and stared down, disturbed at the creature's words. "Should we inform the king now?" he asked Gelmir. Gelmir stood and shook his head.

"Nay, not tonight," he continued hurriedly at seeing the prince's confused expression. "I shall do some research on the matter before the orchestra tonight. We shall inform the king first thing tomorrow. Until then, it is to remain confidential."

Legolas stared at the ground, remembering his promise to Voronwë. He was an elf of his word. He ran a hand through his hair and reluctantly nodded. He would have to avoid the subject at the orchestra tonight and retire a little earlier, if possible. Legolas nodded in affirmation and Gelmir patted his shoulder. The door creaked open and the guards returned to their posts at the cells, and both elves headed back up the staircase. They heard Gollum shrieking curses at their backs.

xxxxxxx

Smoothing his warrior braids over for the umpteenth time, Legolas straightened his silver tunic and brushed the invisible dust of his dark grey leggings before entering through the great doors of the palace hall. He paused to sweep his gaze over the string of attendants hanging up last minute decorations and shook his head. His father had outdone himself. The servants were bustling here and there, adorning the carved windows with garlands of flowers, which also hung in loops from the ceiling. Hundreds of chairs and tables had been placed around the hall on either side of a central walkway that had an assortment of petals and leaves sprinkled over the stone floor. The long pathway opened up to a vast circular space, which Legolas assumed had been reserved for dancing. Smoke rose from a brick kiln situated in the middle of the room, which sullied the air with ash. The king's throne stood proud upon a low platform at the very front, overlooking the entire hall. Below it on the left were seats arranged in a spiral position for the musicians. The candles placed in the large chandeliers gave the hall a warm yet elegant atmosphere, accentuated by the dark, velvet green drapes across the windows.

The prince was distracted from his observations when a hand was calmly placed on his shoulder.

"Ah, good to see you are on time for once, _ion nin,"_ Thranduil said, giving his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time, Ada," Legolas replied, admiring the decorations once more. Thranduil beamed and led his son towards the front of the hall.

"_Hannon le_, _ion nin._ I merely try my best," Thranduil said modestly and strode towards a servant who was carrying one too many plates. Legolas looked upwards again and his brow furrowed. It was merely an orchestra occurring that night, why had his father put such great effort for a feast which occurred every decade? He glanced quickly at his father, who was now conversing with one of his advisors. His father was either scheming, or had not yet informed him of something important... Legolas swallowed, bidding the unease in the pit of his stomach to dissipate.

The guests gradually began to pour into the hall. Thranduil sat on his throne and Legolas stood beside him on his right, greeting the advisors and their families as they came. The citizens of Mirkwood who had not been invited the previous decade also arrived. Thranduil had organised it that way so that every person in his kingdom had a chance to attend a royal feast, since all were equal. The tables were filling now, and the chatter of elves all talking at once, as well as the contrasting melody of someone picking a harp, bounced off the stone walls and crammed Legolas' ears with noise. Most of the musicians had also taken their seats at the front of the hall and servants had begun to serve appetisers to the guests, Voronwë amongst them. Legolas caught the eye of his friend and the two shared a brief grin. Legolas then straightened and forced another smile and polite greeting to what seemed to be the millionth guest. Heaving a sigh, the prince allowed his gaze to travel across the hall. His brow puckered. Líriel had said she would attend and the musicians were about to start, but she had not yet arrived. Just as he was about to question his father on the subject, a maiden entered through the side door of the hall.

Legolas's eyes widened slightly when he realised the maiden was indeed, Líriel. She was dressed in a pale purple gown with light embroidery upon the bodice and subtly belled sleeves, the silver thread gleaming in the candlelight. Her dark hair was fashioned in a thick braid on the right of her head, allowing the rest of her tresses to drape over her right shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed from her sprint down the stairs and she smiled sheepishly at Legolas as she approached the royals. Legolas shifted uneasily on his feet. He was not accustomed to seeing Líriel in such elegant attire, though it was a pleasant sight seeing her dressed in something other than her soft, yet somewhat plain dresses and loosely styled hair. She curtsied to the king. "My lords, I apologize for my late arrival this eve," she said softly.

Thranduil smiled kindly and took her hand. "It is no matter, young one, you are our guest tonight." His eyes held hers for a moment as if silently conversing with her, before he released her hand and nodded to the musicians, who sat prepared with their instruments. Legolas followed Thranduil as he descended the platform to sit at the table nearby which had been reserved for them and their head advisors. They took their seats and waited patiently for the orchestra to begin.

Legolas' eyes widened as he watched Líriel take her position alongside a small group of maidens in front of the orchestra. She cleared her throat, a little nervously, and shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. The musicians began to play and the maidens simultaneously opened their mouths, the notes flowing from their voices in tune with the gentle music. Thranduil raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the stunned expression on his son's face. It was evident everyone in the hall was impressed by the talent of the ellith. Líriel continued to sing along with the group, and her hands trembled slightly when her voice wavered for a split second. Her hands stopped shaking when she realised that no one had noticed her minor error, and she confidently finished the ballad. The entire hall clapped in appreciation of the performance, a few of the warriors cheering. Líriel shared a timid smile with the other ellith and prepared herself for the next couple of songs.

xxxxxxx

Dinner had been served and the dancing had commenced. Servants were scurrying in and out of the side doors of the hall as they gathered the dirty dishes that had once been filled with dessert in their arms. Legolas spied Líriel sitting at a table conversing with her parents. With a glance at his father, who was busy drinking his wine and speaking with Gelmir, Legolas excused himself and walked silently towards the table of refreshments placed at the front of the hall, but far enough from the dance floor. Legolas reached for the jug of juice when Voronwë appeared at his side.

"Your Highness, you could have asked someone to bring you that," Voronwë chided his friend. Legolas shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"I needed the walk," he simply replied. Voronwë studied his friend's demeanour for a moment before grinning.

"Did you like my dessert?" Voronwë asked, his eyes bright. Legolas chuckled and nodded.

"Your food, especially cakes, are always the finest, Voronwë," Legolas said sincerely.

Voronwë's grin widened and he leaned on the edge of the table, swirling the juice in his own glass as his eyes scanned the hall. He leaned closer to the prince and whispered: "I see Líriel is here tonight."

Legolas stiffened and nodded his head. "Yes, I knew she was coming," he began, his voice strained. "But I do wonder why no one bothered to inform me that she wasn't a mere guest, rather a performer here instead?" Voronwë's eyes snapped to Legolas' face and he straightened at seeing the chagrined expression etched upon the prince's face.

"I did try to enlighten you," Voronwë said calmly in his low voice. "You simply would not stay long enough in my presence to let me finish!"

Legolas shot a glare at his friend and placed his glass down on the table. He watched as Líriel excused herself and walked towards the balcony of the hall. "Excuse me Voronwë, I require some air," Legolas said absently as he also strode towards the balcony. Voronwë quietly watched the prince exit and gulped the rest of his drink down before he too, discreetly followed.

Legolas walked silently outside to the balcony and paused, watching Líriel hum as she languidly leaned her forearms on the railing. Eärendil was shining brightly in the night sky and the trees whispered softly, making a gentle breeze travel through the area. Legolas took a step closer to the elleth.

"You have a lovely voice," he said, startling her out of her reverie. She twisted her head to glance at his slightly indignant expression.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she replied, choosing to ignore the hurt that was encased in his visage. Legolas sighed, striving to not lose his patience. She had done nothing wrong.

"I am a bit surprised you did not inform me," he said, and then added, "You never kept things from me when we were younger."

Líriel gasped and took a step forward. "Kept things from you?" she exclaimed. She briefly glanced around her and dropped her voice to an angry whisper. "I am not the one who does not tell a friend that they are holding prisoner a creature that does naught but shriek so loudly, that even the orcs in Mordor could probably hear him!"

Legolas averted his eyes at her remark. True, out of all the times he had met her and spoken to her as friends would, he had not once mentioned the reason for such a disturbance in the palace.

"Those were military affairs, Líriel," he said, his voice softer. "You didn't need to know -"

"Yes, I did not," she interrupted. "But Voronwë knows, who is also not a warrior. Or is it because I am a disregarded friend that you thought it unimportant to tell me that orc activity has increased in the forest -"

"How... how do you know all this?" Legolas asked, stunned. Who was leaking all the military affairs to the rest of the Mirkwood public? His father had told the warriors that he had planned to inform the people of the increasing danger at the correct moment. He did not want his kingdom to overreact and fall under greater fear too rapidly, without a proper explanation as to what was occurring in Middle-earth.

Líriel did not reply. Instead, she held the prince's gaze; both were frowning at one another. Voronwë, who had walked towards them and overheard the last bit of the conversation, took this as his chance to intercept.

"I informed her," he admitted. Legolas snapped his gaze to him, shocked.

"Voronwë!" he said, aghast. "I told you not to say anything -"

"True. You did," Voronwë replied, remaining calm. "But I thought Líriel ought to know, since her father is a craftsman, and needs to search the forest often for fallen materials. He would be at higher risk, returning from Rivendell, not knowing how dangerous the forest has truly become." Voronwë glanced at Líriel. "Líriel ensures he never forgets to take his weapons, just in case..."

Legolas heaved a sigh and nodded his head reluctantly. There were not many craftsmen in Mirkwood, and they had all been advised decades ago to ensure they took weapons with them into the forest. How could he have let this duty slip? Legolas cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

"Forgive me, Líriel," he said softly, although his tone was still distant. "I did not know... I would have... Adar should have... I am sorry."

Líriel controlled her breathing and gave him a small nod, accepting his apology. She glanced up at Voronwë and offered him a brief smile, before turning to rest her arms on the railing once more. Legolas and Voronwë shared a look, before walking forwards to join her, also resting their arms on the railing. The trio stood in silence for a few moments, allowing the sounds of the forest to placate their emotions. The music and laughter echoed from within the hall and Líriel relaxed her shoulders. The peaceful silence was then broken by a gentle whisper.

"Will we go to war soon, Legolas?" came Líriel's voice. Legolas turned and observed the side of her face.

"It is a possibility," he said truthfully. Líriel nodded and glanced up once more at Voronwë, who had his gaze fixed on the moon.

"Then we have to prepare for the unexpected, won't we?"

Legolas started at her words. _"We?" _he said, anxious. "There is no _we_ this time, Líriel. Same goes for you, Voronwë," he continued. Voronwë shut his mouth and Legolas added, "When we were elflings, yes. But not this time."

Voronwë started to protest. "Legolas, _why _-"

"I said _no,_ Voronwë," Legolas said firmly, trying his best to also avoid the subject of their earlier incident with Gollum. Voronwë clenched and unclenched his fist, leaning back on the railing again.

Líriel sighed and gave a short laugh. "I should have known you would say that, Legolas," she said. Voronwë nodded his head in agreement and shuffled his feet beside her.

"Come," Legolas said gently. "We have thought much this eve. Let us enjoy what the king has organised for us this night. Let us lay our concerns to rest till the morn." Voronwë and Líriel murmured in agreement and followed Legolas back into the hall. The dancing was in full swing now. Legolas could not help but grin widely at the sight of his father dancing with a small elfling, her puffy skirts twirling about her. His two friends followed his line of sight and laughed. Voronwë excused himself as another servant called for him, leaving Legolas and Líriel standing alone at the side of the hall.

Legolas hesitated, before he bowed and extended his arm out to her. "Would you like to dance, my lady?" he said, smiling kindly. Líriel grinned and slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to the midst of the dance floor, the music and cheer ringing through their ears, as they briefly laid their troubles to rest for one more night.

xxxxxxx

"Gelmir!" Legolas called as he jogged down the hallway towards the captain. Gelmir halted and ran his fingers over the smooth wood of the bow in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Legolas inquired, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I thought we agreed on informing the king of our meeting with Gollum yesterday..."

Gelmir sighed and gripped his bow tighter. "I still have one more thing to search for in the library," the captain said. He gripped the prince's forearm, "I think I have discovered some meaning behind the creature's words. However I must be sure... Until I return from the forest, please _do not_ mention anything to anyone."

Legolas reluctantly inclined his head in agreement and returned the salute, gripping the captain's forearm as well. Gelmir bowed his head slightly and spun on his heel towards the doors leading towards the grounds.

"Ah, Legolas! There you are," Thranduil's voice came as the king rounded the corner. Legolas smiled at his father in greeting and Gelmir turned to bow to the king. Thranduil returned the greeting with a polite nod of his head before approaching the captain.

"Gelmir, I have some business to discuss with you, if you are not too preoccupied at the moment?" Gelmir shuffled his feet awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Erm..." he began, his cheeks tinged with embarrassment at what he was about to reveal to the king. "I was leaving for a quick hunt near the river in the forest -"

"Alone?" Thranduil inquired. "Captain Gelmir, it may be early in the morn, but to go that deep into the forest by oneself is unwise. You do know that spiders have been spotted throughout the daytime as well. I do not even allow the prince to travel that far without an escort. I suggest you take someone with you – Legolas, perhaps?"

Legolas started. "Adar," he began, "I promised Voronwë I would see him..."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "Legolas, this is a far more important matter -"

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Majesty," Gelmir said hurriedly, "But there is no need for me to have an escort. If you wish, I will not venture alone into that part of the wood. Leave the prince to attend to his duties, my lord."

Thranduil sighed. "Alright then, Captain. You have my leave. I do not doubt your skill."

Gelmir gave a small smile, but it was wiped off his face at Thranduil's next remark. "Though I do doubt your ability to shine your boots."

Legolas grinned and gave his father a slight bow before exiting the hall. Gelmir stood frozen on the spot, gaping at the king. Thranduil smirked. "Do shut your mouth, Captain. It is terribly vulgar."

* * *

_**Translations:  
**__Hannon le = thank you.  
__Ion nin = my son.  
__Ellith = elleth – maiden (plural)._

**A/N: Review, please? =)**


	5. Gelmir's Incident

**A/N from Maglor Makalaure: I apologise once again for the long delay. I had a massive block of exams, and afterwards was busy with my family. Aranel was really bogged down by college work and had no time either. We hope this chapter compensates for the long wait! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gelmir's Incident

"Legolas says," said Voronwë, closing his eyes as he wiped a dish with a cloth, "that if the guards were any more lenient, we'd have spiders taking over the caves."

"You cannot tell me he is still mulling over that incident with the dwarves," said another attendant. "I am getting bored of that story."

"Are you joking? The folk here still find it hilarious. Most of the attendants only wish they had been there when it all happened; though I cannot say the same for Galion." Voronwë laughed lightly, placing the dish on the ground next to a stack of other plates and saucers. He and his companion had been sitting in the kitchen for nigh on an hour now.

"I say," complained his friend, "can they not put out one of the torches? It's getting so smoky I can hardly see."

"Griping suits you ill, Daugion."

"But it _is_…"

"Be quiet and finish the work!"

At that moment Galion himself came in, wearing a striped kerchief around his neck and an anxious expression on his face. After greeting them briefly he said, "Have any of you seen Gelmir?"

The two attendants exchanged glances. "Last I heard, he had gone out into the forest," Voronwë replied, giving his attention to the plates again. He was not particularly interested in military matters, and only dabbled in them because of Legolas. Of course, that Gollum creature _was_ quite interesting…

Galion sighed and slumped his shoulders. "What a fool!"

Voronwë looked up and furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Does he not know that the forest has become even more dangerous?" snapped Galion. "The orcs at Dol Guldur have been acting up. They have been capturing innocent civilians, I hear. At least, that is what the lords and ladies have been saying."

"Great heavens," murmured Daugion, widening his eyes. "Have they sent someone to look for him?"

"Not that I have heard of. It would be rather inappropriate."

Voronwë flicked his eyes to where a moth was fluttering around one of the flames and he sighed deeply. "I think someone should go. I think the king wishes to speak to him of some important matters. Then again, despite all the disciplinary punishments he enforces upon his subjects, Gelmir has always been a bit reckless."

"You are right in saying that," said a new voice from the corner.

"Legolas!" said Voronwë. "I thought you were with the king?"

"I was." Legolas leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "But Gelmir said he would be out 'for a quick hunt', and he is sorely late." The prince's brow furrowed and he glanced quickly behind him, as if he would see Gelmir trundling down the hallway, and then turned around again.

The others looked at each other worriedly, but said nothing. The only sounds were of the flames from the torches crackling and of someone cursing as a glass broke.

"If he is not back within ten minutes," said Legolas with a grim face, "I am going out with a party to search for him."

* * *

_- Earlier -_

Gelmir chewed his lip slightly as he neared the roebuck. His arrow was already notched in the string of his bow, but he held his weapon loosely in his hands. He had been out for a while now. No doubt his comrades would be a little worried. Still, he had a little time left. He pulled back his arrow and took aim.

It never flew. Just as he was about to shoot, the sound of a twig snapping startled both him and the deer. The roebuck sprang away, and Gelmir turned sharply to see what had caused the noise. Two large spiders were making their way down a tree, crawling with their hideously hoary legs.

Gelmir cursed and jumped back, planting his feet apart in combat position. He had only his bow and the traditional knife at his belt, but he was determined to fight. The servants of darkness would get no mercy from him. Even so, a cold sweat broke out on his brow and trickled down to his chin. He was fairly deep in the forest; it would be hard to call for help if anything went wrong.

The smaller spider lunged first. It bared its fangs in a threatening fashion, ready to kill in one strike. But Gelmir was quick, and let fly his arrow. Unfortunately, his feet got tangled in the thick undergrowth, and the arrowhead only grazed the side of the spider. As he stumbled, he swiftly took out another arrow and shot again. This time it hit the creature's center, but he was at a close range, and it did less damage than it should have.

Having no option left, he unsheathed his dagger. By this time the second spider had joined in, and he had to put in a tremendous effort to fend both of them off. Mirkwood was no setting for a battle. It allowed little movement and less sight, and even Elves found the depths of the forest disquieting.

In a desperate stroke, he managed to would one of the spiders in its eye. It curled its legs and writhed on the ground as he took the opportunity to leap up onto a tree branch, taking out another arrow. It was his last one. The larger spider scrambled up the tree, waving its powerful legs in an attempt to knock the captain off the bough, but it was dead before it could strike him. Gelmir had shot his arrow straight into its bowels. Now it lay on the ground at the foot of the tree, oozing greenish-yellow slime.

Gelmir took a few deep breaths to steady himself. It was a bad idea to come here. He leaned heavily against the trunk of the tree, exhausted. He was in such a state of shock that he did not notice the other spider, which had recovered from its agony, crawl up silently from behind him. He heard its creaking joints – too late. As he frantically groped for his blade, it stung him in the arm, paralysing him, and knocked him to the ground. Gelmir's eyes grew dark, and he did not even have the time to offer a prayer to Elbereth before he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxx

"Sir?" came a distant voice. Gelmir groaned weakly. It hurt to move. "Sir?" came the voice again. He felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. A few more mutters came before someone splashed his face with something tepid. Gelmir shot up into sitting position, spitting blood and water. Two strong hands gripped his shoulders, and when he his fit passed he looked up to see a pair of pale green eyes staring at him worriedly. As his sight adjusted, Gelmir saw that it was a tall youth with a thin face and silver-white hair that was loosely tied back in a plait. His eyes fell to the slender white knife that was fastened to his belt.

"You saved me," he said, before coughing again.

"It is good to see you are alive," said the ellon_,_ pushing him back gently so that his back was against a tree. "I was worried that Námo had taken you."

"Most certainly not," said Gelmir with an effort. He found breathing difficult.

"Be still, sir," said the youth. He handed his flask to Gelmir, who thanked him and took it. After drinking his fill, he placed the bottle on the ground.

"Tell me," he said, straightening his back into a more dignified position. "What is your name?"

The elf rested his neck against his palm. "Veryan," he said, nodding.

"An apt name for a brave soul."

"You are too kind. Are you a captain?" he asked curiously, eyeing Gelmir's leather boots and embroidered sheath. A small smile tugged at Gelmir's lips.

"You're a sharp fellow, yes, I am," the captain replied, his old pride tinging his tone. "Where am I?"

Veryan gestured vaguely with his hand. "Not too far from the palace. After fending off that spider, I carried you for a while. I thought you would need a healer, but now I see I was wrong." He smiled dryly before glancing down at Gelmir's arm. The wound the captain had obtained from the minor sting was slowly oozing out droplets of blood and forming large purple bruises. "You might like to get that checked though."

Gelmir grimaced and nodded once, scrutinising the youth with a cocked eyebrow. He was obviously a commoner; his clothes were simple and had seen some wear, and his accent was more or less crude. On his feet he wore only cheaply knocked together sandals.

Veryan noticed, and coughed a little pointedly. Gelmir laughed abashedly, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks. "I apologise, I apologise! Come, why do you not dine with me in the king's halls tonight? It is the least I could do."

"Dear me, captain," said Veryan, blushing in his turn. "I could never do that. It is enough that I have your thanks. In any case," he got up and stretched a little like a cat, "I have to go back to my family."

"Where do you live?" asked Gelmir, standing up and dusting his breeches.

"Down south. I was only up here for a hunt."

Gelmir's eyebrows rose. "That's a dangerous place to be. Take my advice, and move up north near the palace."

"I shall think about it, sir," said Veryan, tightening his belt and fixing his sandals. "But we have lived at our _talan_ for years now."

"I understand. I will not push you. But consider it a warning," said Gelmir ominously. Veryan only laughed.

"I have my knife and my bow! Do not worry, captain. You have more pressing matters to attend to, I'm sure?"

"That is right," said Gelmir, remembering Gollum. He placed his hand on his head when he imagined what the king would say. "I am late. I must be on my way."

Veryan nodded and inclined his head in a bow. "It has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we cross paths again."

"Aye," said Gelmir, bowing in turn. "May the stars shine upon your road."

Veryan thanked him and then trotted off into the forest. Gelmir watched as he disappeared around a gnarled tree. He wished he could have spent more time with him, but he knew that he would not receive a warm welcome if he came back two hours late with a ragged boy who had probably not even seen his sixtieth year.

He suddenly slotted back into his senses, and broke into a run. Thranduil would not be pleased when he found out what happened.

xxxxxxx

"Where are you going?"

The words were spoken almost as soft as a mere whisper but the sharp ears of the prince picked up the sound. Legolas turned slowly to see Líriel standing with her hands gently folded before her. She had a suspicious look on her face and stared defiantly up at the prince. Legolas sighed, for he knew she could see right through his calm facade; there was no sense in lying to her.

"Gelmir has not returned from his hunt," he replied, his tone mingled with worry and annoyance. He fixed his gaze on the five soldiers he had mustered. "We are going to look for him."

Líriel narrowed her eyes. "How could you let him go at a time like this?"

"Líriel, this does not concern you," said Legolas sternly as he adjusted his bow.

"I am sick of you taking me for granted," she said coldly, her voice rising. She did not flinch when Legolas turned an icy glare on her.

"Listen, Líriel, we have no idea where our captain is, and I might have lost one of my dearest friends. I would appreciate it if you did not treat me like a fool."

"What else are you?" she said angrily. "You say he is your friend, and then you let him go all by himself!"

The two exchanged stony glances. Legolas knew she was right, but he had no time to feel guilty. He sighed and advanced towards his horse. Just before he was able to mount it, one of the guards came running.

"Call off the party!" he cried. "The captain is back!"

A murmur of relief and exasperation wafted through the group. Legolas let his arms fall to his sides as Gelmir himself came running up, out of breath. He looked a wreck - his clothes were torn and there were spatters of blood on his tunic. Nearly all his arrows were missing, and his laces were untied.

"Decided to delay a little, Gelmir?" said Legolas, as Gelmir came up to him. "Why not stay out the whole night? Then you could create even more of a ruckus."

Gelmir only straightened up and attempted to smooth his tunic. If Legolas were in a better mood, he would have almost laughed at the captain's effort to muster his pride. Gelmir cleared his throat in a dignified way before speaking. "I would not have been late had I not been stung by a spider. Two of them came at me."

Legolas pursed his lips in surprise. Before he could say anything, the captain continued. "I lost consciousness, but I was saved by a lad who happened to be passing through the area. I asked him to come here, but he refused."

Legolas wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gelmir, that is…" He sighed angrily and turned to the soldiers. "That is the last time anyone is going out alone! Anyone who breaks this rule will be removed from duty." He turned to the guard. "Spread the word," he said curtly. The guard nodded and went away, calling to his comrades.

"Legolas," said Gelmir, raising his eyebrows and smiling. "I must tell you about this youth. He was so brave. I think we ought to…"

"No, Gelmir," said Legolas, holding up a hand for silence. "I do not want to hear any more. This forest has become far too dangerous. No one will go out in less than groups of five." He turned his gaze to the darkening sky. "We must warn the people as well. The banquets and feasts held in the forest must cease."

Gelmir's stance remained proud, yet his head was now bowed, a frown on his face. Legolas noticed his friend's disposition and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Come Gelmir," he said, softening his tone. "We must speak to my father about this."

Gelmir's head rose back up and he smiled gratefully at the prince. Both elves turned on their heel and headed back towards the walls of the palace. They rounded a corner and Legolas could not stop the short laugh that escaped his mouth at the sight of Líriel, who stood in the exact same position as he had left her in. Her expression however, had morphed into one of relief. Legolas cast an apologetic glance at Líriel. She responded with a slight nod and then turned to smile kindly at Gelmir, giving him a small curtsy.

"It is a relief to see you are alive and whole, Captain," she said softly before addressing Legolas, asking him the same question she had minutes before. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to see the king," Legolas replied. "I am sorry Líriel, but we really must be going..."

Líriel frowned and she turned to Gelmir. "Are you not going to see the healers first, my lord?"

Both Gelmir and Legolas had completely forgotten the minor wound on the captain's arm. Legolas nodded and forced Gelmir to turn around in the direction towards the healing house.

"Surely it can wait!" Gelmir exclaimed. "I would not want to keep His Majesty waiting..."

"My father can wait a few more minutes," Legolas stated as he gently but firmly grabbed Gelmir's shoulder and gave him a light push to start walking. "Líriel's right, we must attend to your injury first."

"My injury!" the captain spluttered. Legolas and Líriel shared a humorous glance. He grinned over his shoulder and briefly nodded in farewell to her. Líriel sighed softly and watched the two elves retreat down the corridor. After they had gone, she headed back in the direction of her quarters.

* * *

**A/N from Aranel Mereneth: Hope everyone enjoyed that, please do review :)**

**However, I would also like to address a couple of questions here...**

_**(1) The introduction part at the start of each chapter before that flashes back is interesting... How will the memories merge with the "present" in the story?  
**__Well... that is for Maglor and I to know, and for you all to find out ;)_

_**(2) This story has a long way to go before it reaches the exact plot...?  
**__We know this is taking a while, but we are both students bogged down with a lot of stuff to do. As much as we'd love to write all day, studies do come first. We try to write/update whenever we get a chance and have no intentions of leaving this story unfinished, so do not worry :) Both of us personally, HATE it when one starts reading a good story and then BAM! There's an A/N at the end saying it's on indefinite hiatus :( This story probably won't be one of those really long stories that go for like 40+ chapters, but it will be a decent amount. Maglor and I do not want to stretch out the story just for the sake of it. When the time is suitable for the story to end, it will conclude._

**Once again, thank you to all our readers. Extra special thank you to everyone who reviews and for your encouragement! Those who have this story/us on favourite/alert, thank you as well. We do want to hear your thoughts as well on the chapters so please drop in a review, even if it is short, we would really appreciate it :) If anyone has any criticisms on the story or notices any errors, please to notify us and we will try to make amends ASAP. We want your feedback so we can become better writers (and write better stories about Gimli taking over Hobbiton and making the hobbits give him pedicures... Maglor's idea, I had nothing to do with it :D)**

**Wow that was long... oops :P Thanks again everyone :D**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N from Aranel and Maglor: We are EXTREMELY SORRY for not updating for so long! :( We have been very busy with university and life in general (and for Aranel – obsessing over Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, which was BLOODY BRILLIANT! :D) and so we deeply apologise for not posting this earlier. Thank you all for your patience and support :) We hope this chapter compensates for the wait!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
****Elarinya's name has been changed to Líriel.**

**We have also applied the name change to the previous chapters so it flows. Thank you to **_**Maethril The Outlaw**_** for pointing out to us that we had accidentally given our character a name in Quenya, rather than Sindarin, which is the language of the Wood-elves. We have hence corrected our error and hope the new name is to your liking :) Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

Legolas sighed and flopped onto the large bed placed in the centre of the room. Night had fallen at Edoras and Eärendil shone brightly in the sky, a diamond amongst a duvet of darkness. They had been unexpectedly reunited with Gandalf who informed them of Merry and Pippin's safety. Fortunately, they had reached just in time to the halls of King Théoden to free him from Saruman's clutches. Needless to say, Legolas was absolutely exhausted. The continuous running and riding had left his muscles aching and his head pounding. He leaned over and blew out the candle on his nightstand and folded his hands across his abdomen. Not bothering to change out of his dirty clothing, he stretched his legs and then allowed his eyes to glaze over, entering the world of waking dreams...

* * *

Thranduil passed a hand over his eyes and his brow furrowed. Legolas stood silently by his father's throne, concern evident on his face. Voronwë, also being the prince's personal assistant, stood to the side of the hall, his expression blank. The warriors had awoken even earlier that morning to the horrendous shrieks and moaning of Gollum. Each day, the disturbance caused by Gollum intensified. The guards had tried their best to placate the creature, but ended up with bitten hands and torn clothing instead. The situation was not aided by the information Gelmir and Legolas had reported to the king regarding Gollum and the "precious." Thranduil hunched in his seat slightly at Gelmir's next words.

"Something must be done, your majesty," Gelmir said. "The guards as well as some of the residents are complaining of the constant racket that the vile thing makes." Gelmir took a step forward and lowered his voice. "We cannot coerce any more information out of the creature. He refuses to speak of the subject. The more we question him, the louder he screams. We _need_ to know more, but Gollum will not reveal this to us if he does not get his own way."

Thranduil straightened and nodded his head. "It is time the people are told what both Aragorn and Gandalf has informed me, Legolas," the king said, his face troubled. Legolas glanced up at his father as the king turned to face Gelmir again. "Tell me, would it be too much trouble if we permitted Gollum outside during the day?"

Gelmir's eyebrows rose, almost disappearing into his hair. "With all due respect, Your Majesty," he began. "It is too precarious! The information he knows is much too valuable. Not to mention the creature loathes the daylight. It would make him moan even more -"

"What if we took him out in the evening, then?" Legolas suggested, turning to face Thranduil. Gelmir's eyes bulged. "At least it would keep the nuisance quiet. I am sure many people would be extremely grateful if peace is restored to some extent, at least. We might even get him to tell us what he knows..."

Thranduil met his son's gaze and his eyes brightened. "Yes," he murmured. "Yes, that is a possibility. But we would require a much greater degree of security and responsibility..."

"Do not fear, Adar," Legolas said clearly. "I will take responsibility for this deed. I shall take the most capable of the guard with me to ensure Gollum has no chance of escape."

"If I may make a suggestion," interrupted Gelmir, "would it be possible to exercise this just before dawn, at least? It would be cumbersome during the evenings; the forest is dark and risky enough as it is."

Thranduil nodded again and placed a finger thoughtfully over his lips. "It is done then," he proclaimed. "Legolas, you shall take a company of the most competent guards with you into the forest, as of tomorrow morning, with Gollum." He leaned closer and spoke softly. "I would entrust no one else but you with this responsibility, _ion nin._ Be careful."

Legolas and Gelmir bowed and exited the room, immediately breaking into chatter as soon as they were outside.

"Who shall we take?" said Gelmir. "We cannot employ more than fifteen at a time; the halls need protection."

"I agree," said Legolas softly, before turning sharply to his companion. "I care not what you say, Gelmir; Lithônion will _not _be included in the company!"

"Don't be a fool, Legolas," answered Gelmir. "For this, at least, we need someone more experienced."

"I am glad we have reached an agreement," said Legolas haughtily, nodding his head.

Gelmir chose to ignore his tone. "I will have a word with the men right now," he said. "You must speak with them also."

"I will," said Legolas grimly. Gelmir nodded and left, his cape stirring behind him, leaving the prince alone. Legolas relaxed and rubbed his eyes. This was turning out to be a living nightmare.

Turning on his heel, he went to his chamber, wanting to mull things over in his mind. As he turned a corner his gaze fell on Líriel approaching him. She smiled kindly in greeting, tucking back a strand of dark hair.

"How fare you, Legolas? I see you are in a great hurry." _As he seems to be quite often these days, _she thought, suppressing her amusement as Legolas' hands began to fidget.

He gave a shamefaced laugh. "I do apologise, Líriel. My mind was on... other matters," he finished hesitantly. _As it always seems to be nowadays,_ he thought bitterly.

"Such as Gollum," Líriel stated, disregarding the look on the prince's face. "It would be impossible not to hear his shrieks." She smiled again, her cheeks creasing into dimples and instantly wiping away the gloomy thoughts from Legolas' mind.

"It would," he agreed quietly. "We have agreed to -" He stopped in mid-sentence, wondering if he was giving away more information than was necessary.

"To what?" she asked innocently.

Legolas eyed her carefully, deciding that she would come to know soon enough. "To take Gollum out every morning into the forest, accompanied by a number of able men."

She frowned and tilted her head to one side. "Is that wise?"

"Under the present circumstances, yes," he said, not liking being interrogated by a singer, of all people.

She caught his tone and looked at him coldly. "It would be a good decision," she said slowly, "to heed your friends' advice, whoever they may be."

Legolas bowed his head, blushing. He was grateful for the dark interiors of the halls; they hid his colouring. "I am sorry."

"Yes," she said, a little stiffly.

There was an awkward silence, after which Líriel decided she had made her friend uncomfortable enough. "Come," she said. "Let us take a walk."

Legolas cleared his throat and mumbled an assent, all thoughts of returning to his chamber gone. He offered her his elbow and she took it, and together they walked arm in arm outside the palace.

"Few flowers grow here," noted Legolas sadly, as they went along the forest path. Thick green ivy clung to the barks of the trees, and tangled brambles stuck out their prickly fingers to scratch passers-by. "Those that do are poisoned or are a breeding place for flies."

"That is indeed sad," Líriel said quietly, not lifting her eyes. "Was it like this when it was still called Greenwood?"

"I have heard it was not," he answered, a touch of regret in his voice. "It was once... quite beautiful." He caught her gaze and held it for a few seconds, before looking away.

They walked along, talking of their youth and of their own separate lives, occasionally stopping to examine a rare bird or a dark-winged butterfly. At last, Legolas asked how she had learned to sing so fairly.

"Lindir was my tutor," said Líriel, flattening her palm as a butterfly came to rest on it. "We would sit every evening in the gardens and sing and harp, and sometimes play for Lord Elrond. I had other lessons of course, in lore and languages; those were given to me by Master Erestor."

"What of the others?"

"I was on friendly terms with most people there," she commented idly, watching as the butterfly took flight. "Everything is so different in Imladris. The elves here are…" She paused, turning red.

"More dangerous and less wise," said Legolas, a smile tugging at his lips. "It suits us, Líriel. We are Wood-elves, not High Elves, and we have not the luxuries they do. Every moment we live under fear of attack. It comes down to survival."

"Yes, true." She sounded a little abashed.

"Líriel, I know this place might seem rather crude and sordid compared to the Last Homely House, but trust me, if in need, there is no one you would want by your side more than a Wood-elf." He spoke with the soundest conviction, as if there was nothing that could prove him wrong.

Neither spoke for a few minutes. The only sounds were of their feet lightly touching the ground, and of the occasional chatter of squirrels or creaks of bats. A chill settled upon them suddenly, and they shuddered; they had travelled too far south.

"Shall we turn back?" asked Líriel.

"That would be a good idea."

xxxxxxx

They returned to the halls, rubbing their chilled arms. As soon as they entered, Voronwë trundled up to them, scowling. He had apparently been in a great hurry; the top of his tunic was unlaced and a few dark locks had escaped the strip of hide that bound his sheaf of hair. He stopped, panting slightly before drawing himself to his full height.

"Where have you been?" he asked Legolas. "I have been searching high and low for you."

"Have you?" said Legolas, inclining his head slightly. "What for?"

"Nothing," muttered Voronwë, throwing a furtive glance at Líriel, who folded her arms and sighed.

"I think I will go to the library," she said, nodding to them both.

"Why do you not stay?" asked Legolas, two lines creasing his brow.

Líriel's eyes flicked over briefly to Voronwë, before settling on the prince's face. "I would... rather not," she said haltingly. She left, her skirts rustling behind her. Legolas turned to his friend with an annoyed expression.

"What did you do that for?"

Voronwë crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't do anything. I do not know why you look so irked."

"Do not act like a fool, Voronwë," Legolas snapped.

"What has gotten _you_ into such a mood?" Voronwë shot back.

The torchlight fell on their pale faces, casting shadows beneath their eyes and noses. They stared at each other, both unable to comprehend what was happening. They weren't _fighting_, were they? The two had never done so before, even in the toughest of times.

Legolas cleared his throat and dropped his gaze. "You said you were looking for me."

"It was for nothing important," Voronwë muttered gruffly, kicking absentmindedly at the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," was the curt reply, then Voronwë sighed. "This is pointless. I don't even know why we are arguing."

"We are not arguing," said Legolas, shaking his head as if to rid himself of some dark thought. "We are _not_ arguing."

Voronwë's eyebrows rose. He could see his friend's fists trembling slightly. "Legolas," he said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and held their gazes for a few tight moments. Then defiance set in Voronwë's face, and he removed his hand from Legolas's shoulder and shook it hard, turning and stumping away. "For the love of Elbereth, Legolas!" he hissed as he disappeared round a corner, no doubt to take his anger out on some poor cook or butler.

* * *

Thump, thump, thump.

"Legolas!"

Thump. Legolas groaned, his head spinning slightly.

"Open this confounded door!"

Thump, thump.

"Alright, Gimli! I am coming, just give me a moment," Legolas called out as he hastily rose from his bed and began to make himself presentable. He glanced out the window to see that the sun had now rose high over Edoras, and he had overslept. Their pursuit of the Uruk-hai had drained the prince of his energy more than he thought. _More than the dwarf!_ He shook his head, half amused and half in denial. _I suppose Gimli did rest more than I did... _In fact, Legolas had obtained the least amount of rest out of the group, followed closely by Aragorn, by volunteering to keep watch at night whilst the ranger and dwarf slept. He shook his head once more at the thought of his father's reaction if he knew just how stubborn his son was being.

Thump. "Laddie, you better open the door now, or I will not be put to blame for knocking it down -"

Legolas reached for the handle and wrenched the door open just as he finished fastening his cloak over his shoulders. "Yes, Gimli?" he inquired, eyes wide with innocence.

Gimli growled and shook his fist at the elf, axe clutched tightly. "I will chop you down to size if you do not respond quicker next time!" He paused when he noticed the tinge of grey that had formed under his companion's eyes, and wondered how long it was since he had last slept.

Legolas grinned at the concern behind Gimli's tone, and allowed his friend to barrel into his quarters.

Gimli raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the sight of the bed which Legolas had hurriedly smoothed down. "Did you rest on the bed or on the floor?"

Legolas let out a short laugh at Gimli's bemused expression. "Nay, _mellon nin, _I did indeed rest in the comfort of the bed. However, unlike _dwarves,_" he spat in mock distaste, "elves know how to maintain cleanliness at all times."

Gimli gave Legolas a friendly shove out the door. "I shall forgive you for that, if only for the gravity of this hour," he said, before turning briefly to shut the chamber's door behind him. "Aragorn is waiting for us in the hall with Lady Éowyn, King Théoden and Gandalf. Let us make haste; we are plenty late as it is."

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed that! We sadly cannot promise that the next chapter will be up quicker, but we **_**will **_**finish this story! :)**


End file.
